


Please, Shut Up!

by Leogon25



Series: Pusscenter [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Dirty Talk, F/F, G!p Lexa, Girl Penis Lexa, Grinding, Schizophrenia, Smut, Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7372348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leogon25/pseuds/Leogon25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Octavia is horny, Raven is skilled, Clarke wants to play, and Lexa wants some peace.</p><p>Also, Lexa has schizophrenia, but not in the way you think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Octavia's Octaves

Lexa was bored. There, she said it. She was so utterly dulled out that she started counting strands of hair.  Normally, she would always have something to do. Only boring people have boring lives, and she was definitely not boring. It was just that there was nothing to do or anyone to do anything with. Raven and Octavia were either fucking or cuddling, and Clarke was stuck at the hospital with her residency.

 

It had been over two years since Clarke and her started their relationship. It began as occasional hookups, but soon blossomed into a real relationship thanks to the meddling Reyes. They quickly began to explore their relationship. They were going slow, emotionally, giving themselves time to reveal their secrets and love to each other. College wasn’t easy, and they had just escaped fairly toxic relationships.

 

Lexa was also a whole lot happier than when she started months ago. Mostly due to the fact that she was finally able to show her true feelings after the Costia incident. Then, an incident occurred and put her in an all too familiar spot.

 

“You know, if I wasn’t just a voice in your deranged head, Clarke would be screaming by now.” A demonically feminine voice cackled. Lexa could only sigh. She had been suffering from schizophrenia since her freshman year of highschool. Only, her delusions were rarely haunting. They were usually comments that only served the purpose to tick her off.

 

“You’re right, she would scream, because you are annoying as shit.” Lexa responded.

 

“I raised you so well, my snarktopus.” 

 

“You have done nothing but torture me for years, you Hitler reincarnate.”

 

“Nein years, to be exact.” The voice said in a German accent. Lexa slammed her face against her pillow and groaned.

 

She stared out the window of her room in the Blake-Griffin-Reyes-Woods fort. Ever since Raven had decided to attend Polis University with Lexa, Raven’s grandmother let her inherit her condo after her death. Even though there were two open rooms, Clarke chose (read as: was forced into) Lexa’s room, courtesy of the great Raven Reyes again. 

 

She sat up and looked around. Nothing. Her room was nearly spotless, excluding the dent on wall where she and Clarke played a little rough. She chuckled and felt the blood flow down her body and stiffening her phallus.

 

“This isn’t a textbook, author. No normal person refers to a dick as a phallus.” The delusion murmured.

 

“Who are you talking to?” Lexa asked.

 

“This jackass who uses the word phallus to describe your dick.” Lexa, already losing her patience, decided she wanted to tame her inner demon.

 

**SexyLexy:** Rae, do you have any extra pills? It’s acting up again.

 

**RevingReyes:** is it bad, cause im in something rn

*in someone ;)

 

**SexyLexy:** Not really. Also, tmi.

 

**RevingReyes:** there r some in my bathroom. give me an hour

Two in the pink, boo

 

**SexyLexy:** M’kay, this is where I leave.

 

**RevingReyes:** luv u *kiss emoji*

 

After a while, the voice seemed to rest, and Lexa was able to relax once again. Immediately, her mind drifted to her lover. She had always admired that woman. She would catch herself stealing glances at the blonde's curved body, pillowy lips and gorgeous locks. Not like she needed to hide her affection, though. She especially loved it when there was no makeup on her, for Clarke was naturally beautiful.

 

Lexa continued to stare at the ceiling, drifting into her lewd thoughts about her lover. She knew this was not a good habit to form so she scanned the room to find a distraction. One that could suppress her pulsating cock…

 

Reading! That was something thing that would calm her down. Of all the books she had read, almost all of them put her to sleep. Then, her mind would be off of the med student and time would fly past until she came home.

 

She crawled over to the edge of her bed and grabbed a random book from the shelf. She noted that this one was quite odd, because it had no cover. It was just a red book. Lexa blushed as she read the title page. " _ The Guide to Mystical Pleasure; How To Increase Your Partner's Sexual Desire. _ " Her throat dried up as she slowly turned each page.

 

About an hour later, she had finished a few chapter and was analyzing the content. It was basically a log of entries on experiments two brothers and their female lover. It seemed misogynistic, but the woman wrote from her own perspective and the entries sounded scientific. The brother talked about non-contacted orgasms, role-playing and temperature play. According to the book, extreme temperature change causes nerves to shift at breakneck speeds and people to obtain instant orgasms. It also taught other things, but those were the ones she payed attention to the most.

 

Lexa set the book back on the shelf and sat back on her bed. The book did the exact opposite of what she wanted it to do. On the bright side, only a few hours left until the Clarke came home. She sighed, a very unimpressed look on her face. She needed more things to do.

 

“You know who’s really hot? That Alycia Debnam-Carey chick.” The maniacal voice blurted.

 

**Meanwhile**

 

Octavia’s legs were quaking as the skillful mechanic’s tongue lashed against her clit. Raven had forced her onto her knees and pulled her forward so she had the Latina’s head between her thighs. Her knuckles were hidden under Raven’s hair, nails digging into her scalp.

 

“F-fuck, Rae. Don’t stop, please.” She moaned loudly. 

 

Raven smirked into her girlfriend, watching her shake uncontrollably. She withdrew her tongue, earning a whimper from the girl. It was seized when she inserted two fingers into Octavia’s pusscenter. Her eyes rolled back at the slick, tight warmth that was Octavia Blake.

 

“You’re so tight, O.” She whispered, then circling her tongue around the bundle of nerves. “You like this. Baby? Me torturing your pussy like this?” She said as she slammed a third finger in.

 

“Yes!” Octavia yelped at the surprise pleasure. 

 

She threw her head back, each moan amplified with each thrust. Her walls gripped the fingers of her girfriend. Raven greedily licked every drop of her cum that leaked down her hand. She curled her fingers against the younger girl’s front, earning her a delicious, lust-ridden cry.

 

“That’s right, Octavia. Scream out. Let everyone know who’s fucking you.” Raven growled, giving the engorged clit a small bite.

“Raven, I’m gonna come! Fuck, make me cum, Rae!” She begged audibly.

 

“Come for me, mariposa. Let me taste all of you.” Her fingers pumped deeper.

 

Octavia loved how full the mechanic made her feel. She loved the stretch, the pressure. The way Raven turned her from an innocent student to a stuttering mess. Her body froze as she came, her lover’s name tearing from her throat. Her walls convulsed as waves of cum rush out of her. Raven quickly replaced her fingers with her mouth, swallowing every drop of Octavia’s juices.

 

Raven’s hands slowly grabbed Octavia’s waist, literally pulling her down from her high. She waited for her breathing to slow before giving her a soft kiss. She pulled away, getting lost in her eyes.

 

Their moment was interrupted when the door flew open, revealing a miffed Lexa.

 

“Rae, please give me my pill before I actually stab myself.” She commanded. The younger girl quickly covered her body while her girlfriend slipped out the sheets, strolling to her bathroom in her natural glory. Both women stared at the subtle hip sway; Lexa kept her stoic face while Octavia bit her lip.

 

She returned, giving the large white pill to her ex and returned to her girlfriend.

 

“You know, if I was executed right now, you’d be my last meal.” Raven joked, winking at the teal-eyed beauty.

 

“For fuck’s sake, shut the hell up!” Lexa hissed as she exits the room.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Clexa Fun Times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarke has a shit day, and Lexa does things with her pee-pee.

“Hey, I'm not the one with a mental disorder.” The voice informed.

“You are the disorder!” Lexa retorted angrily. While it was not tormenting her, the voice was certainly irritating.

“Who you calling irritating, you prick? Square up.” It challenged. It were times like these where Lexa just wanted to give herself a lobotomy.

She strolled into the kitchen, and prepared a cup of ramen. After a few bites, she swallowed the pill, hoping it would control her illness.

“Why you gotta do this, Lexy? I'll be back, shit head.” The voice threatened as it faded into silence. She sat quietly for a few minutes, testing the effectiveness of the drug. The lack of sassy comments relieved her, so she rested her head on the counter. Soon, she began to doze off. She placed herself on the couch as her vision descended into black.

When she woke up, she noticed the blue sky transformed into a tropical pink sunset. She also saw Clarke’s jacket hanging by the door. Her baby was finally home. She quickly walked over to her room and opened the door.

The medical practitioner was massaging her hands, a pen rolled around her desk. She had spent her whole day marking charts, pushing carts and carrying supplies. Her hand was practically molded into the pen. The blonde-haired beauty stretched her body on the chair. Her arms were hooked behind her chair as she extended her chest and slightly grinded her hips on the seat.

Lexa felt a lump form in her throat. She began to stiffen at the semi-erotic gestures her girlfriend was performing. The body rolls. The swing of her breasts. The pleasured moans! Was she trying to seduce her?

Clarke lifted herself off the chair and placed herself of their bed. Lexa followed shortly. They sat in silence, not knowing anything other to do than wait for sleep to catch up. Lexa, not wanting to create an odd situation, opened up a conversation.

"So I found this new book on your shelf. It was pretty interesting." She started duly. Clarke looked over at her, a surprised and amused smile complimenting her features.

"You purposely decided to read those?" She joked. The two laughed, knowing how impatient the Australian girl was towards, what Raven called, Clarke's bitch books. "What was it about?" 

"How exploration and creative thinking could benefit, uh, love." She mentally winced. Love was practically an antonym for the content in the book. “Enough about me, though. How was work, princess?”

Clarke blushed at her pet name. “Not the best day, but nothing too bad. Some guy touched me, which was gross.”

Lexa felt jealousy bubble inside her. “What did he say?” She asked, successfully concealing her spite. Clarke inhaled as she told her experience with the creep.

“You're kinda young for a doctor, lady.” The patient stated.

“Oh, I'm not a doctor yet. Just a student.” Clarke responded. She felt a bad vibe coming from him, even though he was harmless. The man was admitted to the hospital after falling off his motorcycle, his right arm currently hanging from a sling. She felt guilty antagonizing the injured man.

“Well, I'm just glad I have a beautiful woman taking care of me.” He winked at her, making her gag reflex twitch. She just smiled and looked at her chart. Then, she heard a stream of coughs coming from the patient. He also started to sweat. 

Not wanting her client to be injured even more, she grabbed a small towel and dabbed his forehead. She immediately stopped when she felt pressure on her breasts.

“Damn, girl. You got some nice tits.” He began to squeeze one as she pulled away, anger plaguing her features.

“Excuse you! What do you think you’re doing?” She shrieked, slapping the man’s hand away.

“C’mon, cutie. Just let me have some fun. I’m just a poor crippled man.” He smirked, scanning her body. It was not the first time she was hit on, but it was the first time she was assaulted. Just before she was going to retort, a muscular doctor entered the room.

“Good evening, Mr. Hanson. Is everything going well for you?” The doctor smiled.

“It’s going great, doc. This beautiful young lady is wonderful at her job.” He remarked, winking at her.

“Perfect. Your nurse will be here shortly for your pills. If you would excuse us, I need to talk to my intern for a moment.” The doctor informed, pulling Clarke away from the pervert.

They exited his room, but not before he gave her a little whistle. She gripped her clipboard harder. They stopped in front of an elevator before Clarke started to talk.

“You’re the best, Lincoln. I was so close to ripping his sling off and beating him with it.” She thanked.

“No problem, Clarke. I heard you panic, so I knew something bad happened. What did happened?”

“He touched my boobs. That fucker.”

“Sadly, that’s not uncommon here. You’re a very attractive woman, Clarke. I can try to stop it, but some people are just shit.” He admitted, resting his hand on her shoulder.

“I know, but thanks anyways.” She gave him a small hug. “Now, I’m off to fax these documents because Doctor Jaha is a lazy sack of donkey balls.”

“So, yeah. That’s how my day went. It would have gotten worse if your cousin didn’t interfere.” She finished, rubbing her temples.

Lexa grit her teeth in anger. Some people just didn’t know what personal space meant. She slumped herself next to Clarke, groaning. As she vented out her frustrations, Lexa was able to examine her backside. Not like she hadn't seen it before, but she was closer this time. Her lover's shirt had slid up her body, giving her a nice view of Clarke’s back. She knew this was not the ideal time to be checking her out, but she couldn’t help but stare.

She noticed many things while observing the blonde. For one, Clarke’s back was smoother than her's. She was lean while Lexa had muscular ripples. She also noticed the woman's curves, especially her breasts. It seemed so unrealistic how something so 'common' could be so mesmerizing. It wasn't large or small, and it seemed to defy all laws of gravity whenever it's owner moved.

Lexa finally realized that she had been staring for quite a while. She ripped her eyes away, embarrassed that she was so focused on the woman. While she was battling her boredom, Clarke was getting harassed by the wounded.

“Come here, baby. Let me ease your mind a bit.” She inched closer and placed her lips on Clarke’s. She turned her head, trying to get a better position. She sighed against the rosey lips, slowly melting into them. Just as things got heated, the law major pulled away, sincerity and determination in her eyes. “Turn around, prisa.” Clarke raised her eyebrow but complied.

She straddled the blonde, and tugged at the hem of her shirt. As she pressed against Clarke’s shoulders, she stared in awe at the supple, milky skin underneath her. She hesitantly rubbed her fists against the tight muscles. The vibrations coming from the pale beauty gave her confidence. 

Clarke gasped as gentle fingers danced near the side of her breast. A new sensation shot around her, sending little shocks throughout her body. She felt so relieved up until that moment. Now, she just wanted to push Lexa down and ride her into an oblivion. She bit the pillow in attempted to hold back any suspicious noises. She let out a fairly audible moan when Lexa pinched her nipple. It encouraged Lexa, so she slowly began to massage her lover’s breasts.

“Mmmm, Lexa. Touch me more.” She moaned, muffled by the pillow. She felt warm lips on her neck as a hand slipped further down her back. She sighed as Lexa cupped her pusscenter, her panties already drenched. She subconsciously opened her legs, giving the green-eyed girl more access. Her eyes rolled back in pleasure as she rocked her hips to the touch.

“Tell me what you want, princess. I am at your service tonight.” She whispered seductively, a finger slipping through her folds. Clarke hummed, grinding herself against her hand.

“Finger. Inside.” She breathed out. Lexa slid the finger in and out as the younger girl starting erratically rocking against her. Her eyes rolled back at just how wet her girlfriend was. She kept pumping her finger, adoring the warm grip of Clarke’s pussy. She let out a cry as Lexa flipped her over, the digit inside of her stopped.

The brunette was observing the tantalizing pearl skin. Her full breasts, flat stomach and all-round curvaceous body just hypnotized the poor girl. It took all her willpower not to ravage Clarke’s body.

She finally snapped out of her trance and smiled at the blonde goddess. Clarke couldn't contain her lust any longer. She sprung forwards and captured her lips, moaning in response. Initially, Lexa was surprised, but ended up kissing back anyways. Their tongues caressed each other, dancing to their racing heartbeats. She slightly pulled back, only to have Clarke bite the bottom of her lips tenderly. She groaned, loving how unrestricted her lover was acting. They both pulled away, gasping with half lidded eyes.

“I want your cock, Lexa. Please, fuck me. Fill me with your hot cum.” She begged, her pupils blown out. The med student was yearning for a single touch, her body overwhelmed with burning desire. After their short make-out session, it seemed as though her body grew sensitive. She craved her lover's touch and attempted to seduce her with short sounds and hungry eyes.

When her girlfriend let out a high-pitched whimper, she snapped. Something primal went off in her mind, and Lexa pounced. She let out a loud, possessive growl as she tore both their clothes off, revealing her throbbing member. She gave it a few strokes before positioning it in front of Clarke’s pusscenter. Before she inserted herself, she leaned forward, and captured the lips of the younger girl. 

Shining blue eyes came into view when she pulled away.

"I love you." Clarke whimpered, burying her head into her lover’s neck. She felt strong arms wrap around her.

"I love you, too. You don't deserve all the jackasses that harass you. You're beautiful, intelligent, brave, and so much more. I don't know what I did to deserved such a divine goddess of a spirit for my girlfriend." Lexa breathed into her lover's ear. She was about to say more, but she was blocked by soft lips. Legs wrapped around her waist, forcing her penis inside of Clarke. They both moaned at the contact. Her tight pussy squeezed every inch of Lexa, which drove her insane.

Wanting to go deeper, she shifted her hands down, giving the blonde’s ass a firm squeeze. Clarke yelped at the feel. Her hips sped up, each thrust violently faster than the last.

Darkened blue eyes flutter open. “F-fuck, Lexa. More.” She choked out. Her walls quivered as Lexa’s dick penetrated her deeper. A pit of fire boiled in her stomach as she reached her peak.

“You’re so tight, baby. Come for me. Let that cute pussy swallow my seed.” Lexa purred. Her body slapped against Clarke, quick and rough. The older girl pushed, going as deep as possible. One hand crept its way around Clarke, and pinched her clit.

“LEXA!” She shrieked as she came. Her body froze, eyes rolled back, back arched. The sudden vice grip around Lexa’s cock also sent her into an orgasm. She groaned loudly as streams of semen spurt into her lover’s pusscenter.

Both parties moan simultaneously as Lexa pulled out. Clarke panted, still trying to recover from her blissful high. They held each other, both still trapped in a pleasured haze.

The following morning, the two lovers are smiling ear to ear as they sat around the kitchen counter.

“So, Lexa. Did you jizzim in the baby hole?” Raven snickered, sipping her coffee.

“Please, shut up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's how every chapter is gonna end. A witty comment from Raven, and Lexa shutting her up. 
> 
> Also, I'm running out of ideas. Send me prompts/ideas in the comments or at my tumblr: shipndip  
> And I mean any idea. Send kinky shit with any of the characters listed. No threesome/foursome though. I'm bad at it.
> 
> Till next time. (maybe some flashback Lexaven)


	3. Uh oh...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are not a fan of Lexaven/ Commander Mechanic, skip the parts in italics

The sound of shuffling could be heard around the house: Clothes getting shifted around, items hit the walls, and the ever so lovely voice of a panicked Octavia.

“Raven, what the fuck it this?” She shrieked from the bathroom. Three heads poke out from behind the threshold, and stared at the aggressive purple mark on her neck.

“That, my friend, is what you would call a hickey.” Raven responded smugly, admiring her work.

“Hahah, you're hilarious. How am I supposed to hide this from my family? They think I'm still a virgin.” There were snickers, and she glared at the other two.

“That couldn't be further from the truth.” Clarke smiled. She was joining Octavia on her family trip, as she grew up with the Blakes. They were basically her second family, considering she only had her mother at the moment.

“Up yours, princess. Get over here and fix this. You two,” she pointed at Lexa and Raven, “throw our shit in the car.”

“I love a woman in command.” Raven quipped before getting dragged out by Lexa.

They still heard chattering as they entered living room. Lexa carried two large suitcases as Raven held the door open. When prompted with why she wasn't carrying anything, she merely pointed to her brace.

“You know, with those two gone for the week, we have the entire house to ourselves.” Raven mentioned seductively, stopping Lexa at the door.

“No.”

“Chill, papi. I already had my share of the Lexa spear.”

“Don't call me papi, it's giving me PTSD from our time together.” She jested dramatically, playfully pushing the girl aside. She slammed the trunk shut and leaned against the door next to her ex.

“Please, I'm like a drug, Woods, and you know that.”

“Temporary gratification with terrible side effects that last years after you quit. Sounds like Raven Reyes to me.” She was met with a middle finger.

Clarke and Octavia entered the room, hickey successfully covered with God knows what. Raven opened her arms, leaning in to hug her girlfriend but only got to touch her shoulder. She pouted at she hopped in the car, hoping Octavia would fall for her attempt at being cute. Spoiler alert; she didn't.

“So, how come Rae and I haven't met the other Blakes?” Lexa inquired as they drove to the airport.

“They're all crippling conservatives, except my grandma and mom. It's all ‘'those damn gays’ and ‘'go back to your country.’” She said, mocking her family's posh accent. Clarke nodded in agreement.

“Gay hating racists. My kind of party.” Raven declared sarcastically. She was miffed, hating that she couldn't join her lover because of her family's views. Octavia noticed the furrowed brows on her girlfriend, and gave her a small kiss on the cheek.

“Next year, alright? I just need to figure out who the bad ones are.” She promised. “Besides, you and Lexa can finally hang out together without us.”

“Homosexual Handicapped Homie Hangout Hour.” The two said in unison.

“They even have a name for it.” Clarke shook her head in mild disbelief.

Bellamy was already waiting at the terminal gate when they arrived, a scowl plastered on his face. His foot tapped restlessly against the tiled floor. He wore some gray sweatpants and a rather large black jacket that appeared to be stuffed with commodities.

“Why do women take so long to get ready?” He complained.

“Sorry, Bell. Not all of us can pull off the ‘OD in a McDonald’s bathroom ’ style like you.” Clarke snapped, earning a laugh from the girls and a huff from Octavia's brother.

“Whatever, it's not like I'm trying to impress anyone. Now, hurry up. The plane leaves in an hour, and you know how much the TSA loves poking people.”

“You're a white guy, Bell. You don't get probed.” Raven assured sardonically. He merely rolled his eyes and walked over to the crowded line.

Clarke was prepared to join him when a hand pulled her back, forcing her to abandon her luggage. Her arms met the soft yet muscular chest of her lover. She surveyed Lexa’s face. Her striking green eyes were filled with a diminutive amount of sadness. Her lips pulled into a tight smile before leaning in to capture her own. There was no tongue, no fierce twisting of heads. It was a simple kiss, heavy with affection and longing. When Lexa pulled away, her smile returned at the flushed expression on her girlfriend.

“Call me when you get there.” She reminded, her voice hushed.

“I will.” Clarke promised.

Usually, there would be a wise comment from Raven, but she was preoccupied with her own girlfriend. The younger Blake snaked an arm through her hair, pushing her impossibly closer. She sighed dejectedly when they broke apart. A cute pout adorned her features.

“Are you guys done yet? Jesus Christ….” Bellamy urged. He received hostile glares from the girls, almost frightening him.

“See you in a week, okay? Promise not to break anything while we're gone.” Octavia requested, know her girlfriend's destructive nature. All she received was a nod and a quick peck on the cheek.

Right before she was about enter the line, a loud slap rang through the building. She felt stinging in her ass and turned around to spot the suspect. All she saw was Raven, sporting a cheeky smirk and a wink. She rolled her eyes before walking towards Bellamy again.

Lexa slightly regretted giving Raven the keys to her car. As soon as they left the parking lot, the Latina zipped down the interstate at nearly 100 miles per hour.

Entering the house, Lexa plopped down on the sofa, heart beating out of her chest.

“Raven, you could have killed us!”

“But I didn't. Quit making a fuss.” Her smile was full of mischief as she followed her. “Now, take off this brace and move over. Mama needs some cuddling after taking her girlfriend to the airport at the ass crack of dawn.”

Rolling her eyes, she knelled in front of the Latina. Careful hands unlocked the clips. Soon enough, a slim leg slipped out of the brace while it was set against the table. She stretched as she stood up, shirt hiking up her abs. Before she was able to crawl behind Raven, she was stopped.

“Lexa, can I lay on top of you instead of spooning? The couch is kinda small and-” Before she was able to finish her explanation, she was lifted and gently lowered onto Lexa’s front.

“No need to explain, nerd. Just get some rest.” She whispered into the mechanic’s ear, sending shivers down her spin.

“Alright, dickhead. Love you.” Raven hummed.

“Love you too.”

_A seventeen year old Raven busted through Lexa’s door, running as fast as her legs could take her. The older girl was used to her barging in whenever she wanted, but this time was different. For a start, the Latina was extremely energetic. More than her usual spunk. Another key difference was, instead of diving into the bed, she crashed straight into the Australian’s arms._

_Lexa opened her mouth to ask what all the hubbub was about, but was met with soft and hungry lips._

_Raven’s tongue pushed against Lexa's. The kiss was burning with lust; hands grabbed whatever they could and both parties started to have difficulty breathing. Lexa moaned as she was slowly pushed back onto the bed, and straddled. She felt her blood rush to her crotch as Raven bit her lip._

_Not breaking their steamy make-out, her girlfriend grinded against her abs, a familiar heat following the gyrations. Sadly, Raven pulled away from her, but not without leaving a long trail of saliva between them._

_Perfectly manicured hands found the hem of Lexa's shirt. She let go of Raven and put her hands up, waiting for the shirt to get taken off. To her surprise, the Latina simply tore it up with ease. Horny Raven Reyes was not someone to fuck with. Unless you're Lexa, of course._

_She pushed her shorts and panties down, leaving her dripping pussy out for Lexa to admire. The green-eyed girl almost passed out when she felt Raven’s wet heat press against her abs._

_“Fuck, Rey. You're so wet.” She groaned as the girl dragged her cunt up and down her muscles._

_“Mmmmm, Commander. Your abs keep hitting my clit.” She whimpered, head slightly thrown back. “You like that, Lexie? Knowing that a little kiss can turn me into this dripping mess?”_

_“Beja, Raven…” She heard a strangled giggle come from above her. The wetness began to drip down Lexa’s sides, making her crave more of her lover's delicious torture._

_“Uhh, Lexa!” She cried out. “You feel so good against me.”_

_“Baby, please. Let me touch you. Let me taste you. Anything. This is driving me insane.” She begged. Normally, Lexa had an air of power and authority around her. She always got what she needed or wanted in a single command. With Raven, however, she was on her knees in an instant._

_Her desperate calls were answered when two fingers dragged across her stomach, and pushed into her mouth. Eyes shut,  she savored the salty taste of cum, humming as her tongue brushed against every millimeter of Raven's fingers. She feels more pressure in her lower region as Raven grinds harder. When she opened her eyes, she was met with blown out brown ones._

_What a sinfully majestic sight she was witnessing._

_Her girlfriend’s mouth was wide open, little grunts, moans and whimpers fell out. Sweat glistened off her forehead. With every thrust, her chest would lightly bounce in rhythm._

_A wave of vigor washed over her. Tattered shirt long ignored, she sank her hands into the Latina’s plush ass, pushing her harder._

_“Lexa!”_

_“Keep going, hodness. I want to watch you come undone. You’re an enchanting, beguiling angel when you come.” She encouraged, roughly groping Raven's butt._

_“I'm so close, papi. Touch me. Touch my dripping, tight pussy.” Lexa smirked at the request. One hand left the younger girl's bottom, only to press against her pulsating hole._

_Raven gave into her carnal desires. Her walls squeezed against that light touch, cum gushing out with no sign of stopping. Her clit was agonizingly stiff. It stuck out, all red and abused. When Lexa curled a finger against the front of her vagina canal, she froze._

_“LEXAAAAAAAA!” She screamed out. Her body jerked forwards as her head is thrown back. She collapsed against Lexa before she stopped vocalizing her pleasure. Her face is pressed against the tan neck, hips still squirming as she recovered from the intense orgasm._

_Lexa shivered a bit when the Raven slumped forward, the cum coating her abs cooling as a air in the room hits it._

Lexa’s eyes shot open as her dream ends. Her heart beating rapidly against her chest. She looked down, and found that Raven was still in a quiet slumber. She relaxed for a moment before she realized; her dick was rigid under her pants.

Not wanting to wake or have her member bump into the sleeping girl, she carefully slid out from under her ex, and into the bathroom.

Locking the door behind her, she let out a sigh of relief as she leaned against the door.

“Damm, homie. That was nice ass dream.” A raspy voice interrupted her moments. A groan escaped her mouth as she was faced with her schizophrenia again.

“Why are you here? I can't have one week to relax without you ruining it.”

The voice chuckled. “I'm an illness. Inconvenience is my middle name. Never mind me. Let's talk about you having a sex dream about your ex-baby-mama.” Even though it was only vocal, Lexa could feel it rubbing it's hands together like a stereotypical villain.

“I don't even know why it came up. I'm with Clarke. If anything, I should be dreaming about her.”

“Maybe, just maybe, your dick is hard because your vivacious best friend was pressed against your body.” It suggested. It got Lexa thinking. Is it technically cheating to have a wet dream about your ex? She didn't chose that vivid memory to pop up during her sleep.

“Dude, I'mma stop you right there. There are around seventeen other fanfics about you and Clarke in some type of infidelity scheme. It's like these other people are glorifying cheating. Then they're justifying it because y'all are soulmates, or their actual significant other is an idiot. Mmmmm. This tea good as shit.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Nothing. Just take a cold shower and leave.” She was perplexed, but that was a regular occurrence when the voice emerged.

She shivered when the first waves of cold water hit her body. It hurt, not relieving the ache in her crotch. But she has self-control. After all, she was Lexa Woods. Nothing could bring her down, not even her own biological needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. So, it's been a while. Studying medicine is never easy, but enough with my life story.  
> As you can tell by Lexa's schizophrenic thoughts, I'm a little salty about something.


End file.
